wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kings Next Door
Kings Next Door also known as "Kids Never Die" is a global and galactic organization composed of 5-to-1900 military-styled trained teenage children, who battle evil teen-to-adult tyranny of the Galactic Eggman Empire and other villains for other kids, teens, adults and their hearts' desire. The current age of the KND, the seventh to tenth age, was founded by Tetramaru of Dens and Hayate Matoi of Maxus, after the discovered the legendary Book; the Bible that contains all stories of KND operatives that are Christians' stories for their adventures. The organization's purpose is to protect kids and teens from evil tyranny from people over the age of 13 and up, but they only battle evil adults like Dr. Eggman. All members' codenames are numbers, spelled "Numbuh". Codename: Kids Never Die is the name of the T.V. Series. Training Cadets (usually kids at the age of 7 or 5), referred to as Cadets Next Door, are trained by Kenta Sakuramiya. After they graduate on the Izumo Moon base and pick a number for a code name, they put their DNA (booger) into the KND Code Module and KND Super Computer, and are assigned to a Sector, probably the closest to where they live. When twins join the Kids Next Door, they can choose to share a code name number instead having to chose a different one, but are usually differentiated by a and b in their code names. Bases KND are split into Sectors around the world, which are gigantic tree houses. The most important base is the Nations Next Door Moon base Headquarters, and the second most important base is the Kings Next Door Arctic Base. Paul Dickson's Treehouse is in the center of Kami-Kōbe High School. High Authorities In the Kings Next Door, operatives are given certain positions within their teams. Some of their positions are: *Supreme Leader **Supreme Chancellor *Head of Decommissioning *Supreme Commander of Armed Forces *Global Tactical Officer *Commander of the KND Artic Base *Sector Leader *Second-in-command *20x40 Technology Officer *Weapons console *Scientist *Hand-to-hand combat *Jail Breaker *Pilot *Diversionary Tactics *Tactical yo-yo specialist *Undercover Teen Spy *Spy Supreme Chancellors The Supreme Chancellor is said to be the supreme commander of the Kids Never Die. *Bianca Sectors They are five sectors in each number. *Sector 1 **Numbuh Wang **Numbuh Genesis **Numbuh Armada **Numbuh Sanban *Sector 2 **Numbuh Sakuramiya **Numbuh Chris **Numbuh Victory **Numbuh Mito *Sector 3 **Numbuh Litchi **Numbuh Paul **Numbuh Duck **Numbuh Fiora *Sector 4 **Numbuh Imai **Numbuh Cash **Numbuh Mario **Numbuh Ben *Sector 5 **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Burai Yamamoto **Mirai Yamamoto **Hibiki Takane **Ash Crimson Technology '20x40 Technology' *'Infantry' **T.E.N.T *'Robots' **Gun Hunter **Laser Hawk **Tele-Pod *'Vehicles' **Helicopters ***G.U.N. Transport Helicopter ***G.U.N. Assault Helicopter **'Jets' ***G.U.N. Fighter Jet ***Vulcan Fighter ***Blue Eagle **'Navy Ships' ***Mobile Duck **'Future Airships' ***White Carrier ***White Legacy ***White Angel ***White Fox ***White Hammer ***White Albion ***M.A.S.S.I.V.E ***Letter of Gabriel ***Letter of Jesus ***Letter of the Navy **'Ground Vehicles' ***G.U.N. Truck ***Tank ***G.U.N. Motorcycle ***G.U.N. Buggy **'Gunpla' ***RX-1923 Hoshino Gundam (Multiple) ***EZ-109 Christian Gundam (Multiple) Trivia *The Kids Never Die is the Counterpart of the KIDS NEXT DOOR. Quotes *''"Kids Never Die BATTLESTATIONS!"'' *''"We are the Kings Next Door."'' Gallery Kids Never Die (Fan-made) Sprites.png Chris (Fan-made) Sprites.png Ryan (Fan-made) Sprites.png Category:Organizations Category:Nations